


One Time Wicked

by Crack_Alchemist



Series: Les Basiers [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Alchemist/pseuds/Crack_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is such a wicked beast.  Riza doesn't know why she puts up with him.  Oh, wait: yes she does.</p><p>Prompt word: One Night Stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Wicked

“Please?”  Roy asked.  No, begged.

As much as Riza liked to hear him beg, she still looked at him askance.  “Are you insane?”

“You know you want to.”

“Beside the point.  You and I have an... agreement.”

Roy grinned, ear to ear.  “You _do_ want to!”

“As I said before, beside the point.”

“But... it’s so sad.  He can’t get a girl to save his life.”

“If he would stop sucking on those tobacco sticks he might.  Smoke rings are not inductive to a nice, sweaty romp between the sheets.”

Roy stared.  “Nice... sweaty... romp. Did you just used the words _sweat_ and romp in relation to sex?”

“Be quiet.”

“You nasty girl.”

“Your fault.”

“Please?  I promise I’ll work straight through tomorrow.  No breaks.”

Riza stared.  “No breaks?”

“None.”

“No doodling on your blotter?”

“Not a one. Not even your name in a heart.”

“Unbelievable.  You leave the window polishing to the people hired for the task?”

“Hand on heart, I promise.”

“Hm.   One night.  Just _one_?”

“Only one.  No more.”

“After, we pretend it never happened.”

“Well... after you give me details, yes.”

“Pervert.”

“Yes.  Why yes, I am.  So.  Will you do it?”

“Once?”

“Once.”

Riza sighed.  “Fine.”  She picked up the phone and dialed.   “Jean?  It’s Riza.  Yes, Riza.  Hawkeye.  No, I’m not joking–hold on.”  She put her hand over the phone.  “Roy, he doesn’t believe me.”

“Convince him.”

“You son of a... yes, Jean, honest, I’m not joking.  I promise.  Roy?  He knows nothing about this.  Hm, yes, I thought you might find that interesting.  Now, I was wondering... how you would feel about–“

Roy put his hands over his ears and started singing a salute to the loyal canine.  Hatching the idea was one thing.  Listening to Riza set herself up for a nice, sweaty romp in the sheets with Jean Havoc was quite another.


End file.
